The Demon Is Numb
by SuperAlpha96
Summary: Stuck. Trapped. Confined in dark depths of Inuyasha's mind, his demon is planning on escaping. The half-breed always expect his dark side to be small and igsignificant, so be a "good little demon." Well, he's had enough... And when he's out, he's got a bone to pick with a certain human... Songfic. A new meaning to "Inuyasha's Point of View."


The Demon is Numb

I find it interesting that ever since I've been a member of from this past December, I've noticed that we often associate Inuyasha with having a demon consciousness. I won't mention how his human side doesn't get a say (a consciousness), but I guess it gets satisfied with it's "Once a New Moon" curse.

I have noticed, however, that the demon doesn't get a right point of view. Often, it is only when Inuyasha loses it and is on a killing spree or is on the verge of losing it and battles against his demonic side that we actually get to see just what chaos lies beneath the surface.

So here's a little insider on how the demon feels…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Linkin Park's _Numb_

*Inuyasha's fighting his demon side*

_**Can I come out NOW?**_

_NO! NEVER!_

I growl in the abyss of the consciousness of the one called "Inuyasha." I kick his mental cage that the mere half-demon insists on containing me in; to be forever locked away and seldom get out.

This is how it always is: I want out – he denies me. _Always!_ I _never_ have the opportunity to show him how _delicious_ it would be to become full-demon. "Inuyasha" is afraid that if I come out, I'll kill Kagome.

But she's…. _human…_

I'd shake my head if I had one, not understanding why he'd fall in love with a _human!_

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**

**Don't know what you're expecting of me**

_**I thought you wanted to become just like me? Ne?**_

_No… That's n-not quite right… _he thinks hesitantly.

_**So what's wrong? What's changed your mind? Don't tell me it's that human wench you're always tugging around, is it?**_

I'm met with silence.

_**HEY! Hellloooo?...GAH!**_

I kick the cage even harder, furious – outraged!

He wants to become like me, right? He's putting up with this wench to search for the jewel – the one that'll turn him into me and let me out! – and yet… he says he doesn't want me… doesn't want to become like me.

He only wants to be his little hanyo self, expecting me to respect his abnormal wishes and stay beneath the surface.

**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

Whenever I _can_ escape my limiting confines, I make sure to… stretch my muscles, per say. I always make sure to sharpen my claws, satisfying my bloodlust is just an added bonus.

The half-breed, however, disagrees with my view of my "exercises."

I chuckle in the darkness, remembering how when I had burst out of my prison the fist time, the pup was unconscious in the back of _my _mind. Oh, it was sweet justice. I let out all my pent-up fury that had built up over the years.

One kill - that was all I was allowed to have. Once the youki who read minds, another one of some…. What was that bastard's name? Naraku? Yeah, that must be it. The nasty youki was one of his reincarnations. But since I fight on the edge, fighting on a second's notice – the so-called powerful youki didn't stand a chance against me – "Inuyasha's" inner demon.

_**The one that deserves to be let out!**_ I remind him.

_Feh…_

I growl but continue to recall one of my few brief moments on the outside.

The youki remains littered the ground; his hot blood seeping under my extended claws– begging for more blood – as the metallic sent burned my nose. From the corner of my new eyes, I saw that wench approach me. My whole body craved for her blood to be spilt: knuckles cracked to grab her, ears twitched to catch her nervous breathing and fluttering heartbeat, eyes zero-in on her puny form I _know_ won't be able to stand a chance against me in a fight. I watch her creep closer from my fixed spot, her hands raised in front of her as if unsure just where they should be. As she came closer, more humans, some of the hanyo's _friends_, call out for this "Kagome" to be weary of me.

For a split second, I remember being unsure. The more I thought about killing her; spilling her blood on my eager claws – the more the idea disgusted me.

_She_ disgusted me.

_She_ prevented me from finding release and feeding my hunger! I told her to stay away, so that I could find more time to figure out why I felt this way; but the damn wench used her miko powers to make me eat dirt.

That action threw me back in my dark little cage as the half-breed shot up front in a flash.

Afterwards, he couldn't recall a single thing – and I wasn't about to inform him, either. I remember how vigorously he scrubbed his blood-stained claws.

Ever since that day, I knew our relationship would be strained and he wouldn't like to merge into me as he once so eagerly wanted to.

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**

**Become so tired, so much more aware**

**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you**

_**I'm sick of this!**_

I snarl at the nothingness surrounding me, but feel the cage shrink. More locks are added to the cage and the bars thicken. I roll my blood-red eyes, tired of "Inuyasha's" attempt to hold me in. Really, if I want to – I can burst out of here anytime I want to.

The restraints tighten as shackles are added to my wrists and ankles. I growl and thrash against his will, my wild silver hair flying around my head.

_**Bastard!**_

**Can't you see that you're smothering me,**

**Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?**

**'Cause everything that you thought I would be**

**Has fallen apart right in front of you.**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you.**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

**And every second I waste is more than I can take.**

I smile to myself, a smile full of cockiness, but a confident smile none-the-less. As a blow from the outside helps crack the locks on my cage, I put more effort into breaking out.

_**I will get out, Inuyasha, I damn plan on it. **_

I easily break the chains attached to the shackles and throw myself at the bars to bend the bars until they crack from under the tension. Yes, being full-demon _does_ have its advantages, extra strength and al. Another blow, another lock is annihilated.

I've got a full-blown grin plastered on my face by the time I reach the outside.

As I pass the unconscious half-breed, I think to him, _**you can't forget about me, Inuyasha. I will always be apart of you…**_

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**

**Become so tired, so much more aware**

**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you.**

Once outside, my enhanced eyes adjust to the harsh bright light of day. I snarl at it and analyze my surroundings. Behind me, I see a snake youki with nasty fangs dripping with venom. I scoff at the creature and growl in a primitive manner, proving I'm not afraid of my so-called adversary.

I dart from left to right across the clearing, staying clear of the tail just waiting to catch me and squeeze the life out of me.

_**As if I'd let a pip-squeak youki like you even hurt me – don't make me laugh!**_

With one swipe from my deadly claws, I finish off the vermin.

I crack my knuckles and laugh darkly, happy to get my exercise in.

"Inuyasha?" a timid voice asks from behind me. My eyes snap open and my ears swivel backwards to hear her light footsteps inch closer.

A wicked thought crosses my mind and I feel the half-breed stir violently in the back of my mind. Suddenly, I feel him clawing his way out – but I push him down.

Just as the wench is a few inches away from me, her hand just about to touch my shoulder, I whip around and grab her slim neck, slamming her into the ground. I brace myself by balancing my upper body weight on my left hand flat against the ground right above the girl's head. I hover closely over the wench's body.

The half-breed snarls inside me and I know I don't have much time.

_**I'm tired of being nothing, Inuyasha. I'm tired of feeling like I don't exist! **_

_No… Please, NO!_

I raise an eyebrow at him. He? The great Inuyasha – _begging?_

_**Well Inuyasha, I'll leave my mark for you: a mark so deep, you'll never forget it-**_

_Bastard! Don't you dare harm Kagome! Or I swear I'll-_

_**What? Inuyasha, we're one of the same… you couldn't do anything to me even if you tried. **_

**And I know**

**I may end up failing too.**

**But I know**

**You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.**

Surprisingly, the fight the girl beneath me is a good one and I find myself sweating under the effort to restrain her and the half-breed at the same time.

"Inuyasha!" She cries, her small hands clutching tightly to my hands wrapped around her throat. She opens her eyes and I feel something stir deep inside me. Her eyes are filled with tears, some even spilling over and trails down the sides of her face until they hids in the depths of her dark hair. "Inuyasha, I know you're in there fighting – please fight it!"

Against my better judgment, I lean down close to her and lick her tears away, her salty taste intriguing me.

I look down at her with my head cocked, confused as to why I did that. I shrug and decide it must've been some instinct or another. I'm about to let the matter go when I notice that she looking up at me with wide eyes, eyes that are swimming with love and kindness.

I bite back a whimper as s small smile gently pulls at her full lips.

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**

**Become so tired, so much more aware.**

**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you.**

_**I've got to do something about this wench, I don't want to think about her more than I have to – she's already plagued the half-breed's mind. No, this girl has to go.**_

I snarl at her, baring my fangs as I squeeze harder. The smile vanishes as do the warm emotions in her eyes as she gasps for air, brown eyes wide from shock. I smell her blood as my claws prick her ivory skin.

"Inuyasha…" she gasps while crying some more, her legs trying to kick anything within range.

The half-breed bursts down my cage I sealed him up in and sling-shots his way out. I black out for a moment, the contact of two consciousnesses on the outside proving to be rather difficult.

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.**

**(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)**

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.**

**(I'm tired of being what you want me to be) **

When I wake up, I find myself lock inside a cage; walls of stone replace the metal bars; shackles thick and rub my skin raw; I'm blindfolded and bundled up tightly in a very constricting jacket; and for humor, I suppose, he has a muzzle slapped over my mouth.

I take a peek at the outside world and notice a _lovely_ scene and realize I must not have been out for long. Still lying on the ground, the half-breed nuzzles Kagome's neck, his tongue slipping out to sweep over the small wounds. Tears fall down his cheeks as he sputters apologies and confessions. The girl strokes the back of "Inuyasha's" head, whispering reassurances to him.

I look away, completely _not_ pleased I couldn't finish her off; that I couldn't end the one thing in my way from satisfying my needs; that I couldn't eliminate the one variable that keeps "Inuyasha" a half-breed.

As I saunter deeper to the shadows, I think to Inuyasha, _**You can't forget me, Inuyasha. I **__**refuse**__** to be forgotten, refuse to feel numb.**_

A/n: Did you guys notice that Inuyasha was always written in quotes? That's because I wanted to insinuate that there kind of isn't one – an Inuyasha.

*grabs shield*

I'M NOT DENYING HIS AMAZING EXISTENCE! I'M JUST SAYING THE SERIES SAYS HE HAS A HUMAN HALF AND A DEMON SIDE – so a mish-mash of both doesn't quite make a soul, does it? Yes, secretly – I say HECK YEAH! But for my story, I'm saying the sides inside our troubled character are always fighting to be "On the outside." –To be the dominant state of mind.

Oh! And the "very osntricting jacket" is none other than a straight-jacket!

That aside… how was the story?

I've been toying with this songfic for a while….

;3

Till Next Time!


End file.
